


Cow boy

by ObsidianMirror



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Superman (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Milk kink, Underage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 13:48:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16996167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsidianMirror/pseuds/ObsidianMirror
Summary: He wanted it, he always wanted it, can give it free rein.





	Cow boy

**Author's Note:**

> this is very self-indulgent :3, I so sorry for my bad english, and gramatic, and in general all the bad in the story.

Jon had a secret, neither his father nor his mother knew and prayed because they never did: he makes milk, and he likes to milk himself. The problem here are not the first or second, if not who's descovered it.  
You see, Damian is his friend, and as his friend, he visits him every so often in the little farm of his parents, by itself that is not bad, on the contrary, the bad thing is that he did not warn his arrival, while the innocent little Jonnatan Len kent, on one of the very rare (and much appreciated) days when his parents were not even they or they'll return home soon, was he milking himself...

...and masturbating.

Shameful and humiliating did not describe completely how it felt to be found in a mess with one hand between his legs and the other in his chest squeezing lactose, in the middle of his room with a half bucket almost completely filled with his fluids.  
Dami do not questions, or noise, and left closing the door, when Jon out of his room, only meet a note: "go to the manor, we need to talk"  
He is fucked.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to go to the hell  
> I DO NOT KNOW WHAT I'M DOING :"v


End file.
